Japan's Disaster
by InkDreamer24
Summary: This story focuses on the day a horrible earthquake and tsunami struck Japan on March 11th, 2011, and how the countries must help Japan get through. Sorry if the story is a bit rushed at the end .


"Alright dudes listen up!" America shouted, "We're going to start this meeting or whatever we're doing." He looked around the room, smiling, and munching on a hamburger.

"Shouldn't Japan start this off, since we are at his conference?" England remarked, sipping his tea. "Or are you so incompetent you don't know the difference?"

"Hey! Rude! I totally know the difference, I mean, their foods are so much smaller!" America defended himself.

"Ah, is that all you care about? Oh, I can tell…" England said, rolling his eyes.

"Monsieur, we have a meeting to start." France scolded. "You ladies can finish up later."  
"Shut up, cheesy monkey!" England shouted.

"Whatever, Black Sheep of London!" France scowled.

"I _told_ you not to call me that, you wine loving jerk!" England scoffed, obviously offended.

"Uh, guys… " America paused, not really knowing what to say.

"Ai-yaa! You nations are so immature!" China sighed, shaking his head. "Seriously, what do I do wit you, aru?"

"You could just kill them." Russia said, smiling.

"Russia…dude, that's not normal." America commented, slurping a coke. "Wow, this world meeting seems just like the others. Hahaha! We all need help!" He laughed.

"Yes, you need serious help…I don't even know vhat to do vis you all." Germany said. He'd given up on trying to reason with them, they just wouldn't listen.

"Germany! Germany!" Italy cried. "Romano is-ah poking my-a head!" He sat there, while Romano looked like he was having fun, poking Italy's head.

"Oi, amigo! Romano! Get your feet of the table!" Spain chided, shooing Romano's feet off the table.

"Shut up you jerk! Besides, Denmark is doing it!" Romano yelled, reluctantly dragging his feet off the table.

"Si, but…he's…Denmark." Spain seemed at a loss for words, looking over at Denmark, who had his shoes off and feet on the table. "At least he has his socks on." Spain said.

"All of our drinks are on Norway—" Denmark started to yell, but Norway turned around and smacked Denmark off his chair.

"Shut up. I'm not buying anyone's drinks, especially not yours."  
Norway spat, turning back around. Denmark took the opportunity to tackle him when he had turned around.

"Kahaha! Gotcha!" He laughed. Norway pushed him off and stood up, dusting his shirt off.

"Immature…" He muttered, but was laughing on the inside.

Meanwhile, Netherlands was trying to sell something highly illegal as usual, while Belgium was throwing waffles at people. Austria was getting impatient and rapidly showing his feelings by aggressively playing the piano, and Hungary was trying to calm him down. Belarus was stalking Russia, who was patting a scared Latvia's head. Ukraine was crying and punching Russia, saying he never visits her. Greece was pelting Turkey with cats, and Hong Kong was making fun of Romano's clothing, saying he was 'unfashionable'. Canada was drinking maple syrup, and smiling,

Prussia was giving a 10-minute long speech about how awesome he was while managing to drink 5 beers in the process. China was randomly yelling about foods he had made, but no one was listening.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Germany snapped. "MIEN GOTT, CAN'T YOU PEOPLE LISTEN? WE'RE IN A MEETING! ZIS IS REDICULOUS!" The countries stared, and a few muttered excuses as they sat down.

"Ah, thank you, Germany-san. Herro everyone. The meeting will start now." Japan said quietly while bowing. "America-san, you may go."

America stepped up and cleared his throat. "OK! All of your opinions are worthless and I don't care about them so I'll start! Hahaha, just kidding! But seriously dudes, we've got a problem" America started, chattering away. He discussed Global Warming and then the countries spoke their opinions. One by one, the countries got up and gave their reports, and hours passed.

Suddenly, Japan gave a small groan and doubled over in his seat. China was the only one who noticed, since all the others were focused on Russia, who was presenting.

"Kiku! Daijobudeska*?" China asked, concerned.

(*_Daijobudeska= are you okay?)_

"H-Hai, arigato." Japan answered weakly.

(_Hai=yes, arigato= thank you_)

China frowned slightly. Japan had grown very pale, and was sweating. Japan noticed his concern, and tried to sit up straight. He smiled a bit.

"Thank you for your concern. I wirr be okay." Japan reassured him. China nodded, but he decided to keep an eye on him.

"That concludes my report. I will do the cooking now, you all want traditional Russian meal now, da?" Russia said, nodding. "I have one with lots of animal fat in it, to keep you warm. Otherwise you die in the cold, yes?" The countries looked around warily. No one wanted to speak up; they feared they would sound impolite.

"N-Not right now, Russia…" Lithuania said timidly.

"I think we should all-a have-a some PASTA!" Italy shouted, waving bowls of pasta around. Russia sulked back to his seat and slumped in his chair, looking sad.

Next, Netherlands went up. He started to give his report, which basically was him saying about how the countries should give him money. That continued on, until the next country went up, then the next.

Almost every country had gone, and soon it would be Japan's turn to wrap up the meeting. After China was finished, he came and sat back down, casting a glance at Japan. _He looks to be doing better, aru. I wonder what got into him. _China thought. Taiwan skipped to her seat, smiling.

"Japan, you're up." She said softly. Japan politely nodded, walking up to the front of the room. He staggered a bit, but no one seemed to notice.

"T-Thank you, everyone, for coming…I-I wourd rike to…T-To…" Japan gasped a bit. Without warning, he sank to his knees and collapsed on the ground. In a flash, China was next to him.

"Kiku! Are you alright, aru?" He asked, shaking Japan's head. The other countries gathered around Japan, who was shaking and looked very pale.

"Give the chap some space, will you?" England said, squatting down by Japan's side. "This may be a warning. It's hard for a strong nation, such as Japan, so fall ill. I'd say something's going on in the country at the moment."

"But what? He was fine a minute ago." America asked.

"I don't know. But we should probably get him to the hospital." England remarked. "He doesn't look good."

Germany glanced at the clock, which read 2:46 pm.

"Let's try to get him zhere quickly. We all need to get back to our own countries soon." Right as he spoke, a tremendous trembling started. The tables, chairs, ground, and everything around them shook so violently that everyone had to grab on to something to stand.

"Vhat is this!" Germany asked, startled. They all looked around, frightened. Not many of the countries had experience with earthquakes, not one this big at least.

"An e-earthquake!" America exclaimed, teeth chattering. "B-But wh-y is it lasting so long?"

For a good five minutes the rumbling continued, and then the shaking slowly died away. The countries got up cautiously from their crouching positions and scanned the area. Many small things were knocked over. Cracks ran along the walls and ceilings, and dust filled the air.

"Wow…I've never seen one happen like that." America commented shakily. He looked over at Japan, who was now starting to stand up. "Bro, you okay?" He asked.

"H-Hai, I wirr be okay. I apologize for any inconvenience." Japan answered softly, slowly regaining his energy. He stumbled around, looking at the damage. "Oh…" He looked shocked. The countries exchanged concerned glances.

"L-Let's get out of this building. It's probably not safe." England said quickly. But outside, the damage was worse. Lots of clutter filled the sidewalks and streets, and even a few trees had tipped over. They stood and surveyed the area. Japan gave a small groan, and his eyes looked glassy. China put a hand on his shoulder, reassuring him.

"It does not look too bad, I don't think many people are hurt." China said comfortingly. "Let's go see if anyone needs our help, aru."

They walked down the streets, helping people along the way. The ground started rumbling again, and they stopped, staggering.

"Again? What!" France exclaimed. "The dust is getting on my outfit..." He mumbled, earning a harsh glare from England.  
"This is no time to be worrying about how 'fabulous' you look. And if anyone was asking, you look hideous." England said, glaring at France, who just rolled his eyes and flipped his hair.

"You're just jealous because I'm everything you want to be."

France said, smirking. England gave an exasperated sigh and stomped away.

Meanwhile, Italy was running around offering free pasta to everyone. In his view, this was 'helping'. Germany was surveying the scene, calculating how much damage had been done. Japan suddenly yelped in pain, and started coughing violently. China and Taiwan comforted him, talking in soothing voices.

"Everyone, be on guard. Something else might be coming." Germany ordered, frowning. Japan was panting, out of breath. While China wasn't looking, he concealed the blood he had coughed up. He didn't want him to worry any more than he was already.

"E-Everyone…I think there might be…" Japan started, but never finished. He collapsed, unconscious. Russia yelled and jumped about a foot of the ground, not knowing what had touched his foot.

"Oh. Just Japan." Russia laughed nervously. He scooped up Japan, who looked like a tiny child in the large, 6'1 countries' arms. "I don't know what is wrong. Should I give him some Vodka?" Russia asked.

"Uh, no." England quickly answered. "Never mind that. I don't like the looks of this." He frowned, lost in thought. "Would everyone follow me? I need to check something out." He said, walking quickly.

"What do I do with this?" Russia questioned, looking at Japan in his arms. He shrugged and continued to carry him.

The countries followed England, hoping it wasn't another one of his fantasies or something. Japan stirred in Russia's arms, opening his eyes. Russia looked down at the smaller country and smiled.

"Hello! You sleep well, yes?" Russia asked. Normally, any country would've been scared to death, waking up and seeing Russia, but Japan wasn't concerned about that at the moment.

"W-Where are we going…" Japan asked, looking around. He still seemed shaky and out of it. Russia shrugged.

"I don't really know." He answered. Meanwhile, England and the others had advanced, and were now standing, observing.

"Why are we headed towards the beach?" America asked. "I don't think this is the time for surfing." He scoffed. "Just what do—" America started, but England held up his hand, silencing him. The countries stood there, watching, but they really had no idea what England was up to.

"I saw a lot of people standing and watching, facing this direction. Let's move up, I think something's going on." England said, pointing. They walked closer, and realized that England was indeed correct. Groups of people were pointing, staring, and taking pictures.

"What the?" America muttered. The tide had basically disappeared. "Where'd the water go?" He asked. England shook his head.

"Honestly, I don't know." He answered.

"I thought you were supposed to be some sort of detective." France said. "I guess your British TV shows only go so far…" France sighed. England rolled his eyes.

"Well then, Mr. Smarty Pants, where did the tide go?"  
England asked, smirking.

"Well, uh, it went away." France said, looking baffled.

"Wow, gee, good job old chap, I see your powers of observation are working." England remarked.

"Dudes, we might have a bigger problem. The tide really is gone, and these people look a little scared. They haven't seen anything like it, I'm guessing." America stated, suddenly serious. The other countries nodded. Just then, Russia came up and tapped France on the shoulder. France spun around and gave a squeak of surprise.

"Don't scare me like that…" France muttered.

"Japan is gone." Russia announced, "I don't know where he went." He said it so calmly the others were taken back.

"Wait, vhat?" Germany stuttered, looking surprised. "You lost him?" He exclaimed.

"Well, he was there and then he was not." Russia explained, looking flustered. "He said he must do something and he left."

"Oh geez…How do you lose a country?" Denmark asked, shaking his head.

"The same vay you just lose videogames. It just happens." Prussia commented, smirking. That provoked Denmark, and soon they were just shouting back and forth.

They were cut short by the sound of sirens. Loud alarms filled the air, and people started running.

"What now?" Italy asked, looking around. Denmark squinted, looking out as far as he could see.

"Hey guys, call me crazy" he started, "But I think the tide's coming back."  
"Okay, you're crazy." Norway muttered. But the others looked out as well, and noticed Denmark was right.

"It's coming back, so vhy do ve need to worry?" Prussia asked, dumbfounded.

"It's coming back alright, but a little quicker than I'd expect." America declared. A shout was heard in the back, and they all turned.

Japan stumbled up, telling people to run and get away. They all looked at him, stunned. He was bruised, messy, and looked like he'd just fought a bear.

"Japan! Are you ok?" America yelled.

"I-I'm fine! I was helping people! You need to go! Now!" Japan shouted frantically. "It's a Tsunami!" He exclaimed. The countries were taken back. They all knew what one was, but they really didn't get the big deal.

"If you get caught in it, you wirr die!" He yelled, urging people to escape. The countries looked at each other, not really sure what to do.

"Go to higher ground. Get as far away as you can! I wirr stay to help get others to safety!" Japan said. The countries broke into a run, helping others down the streets.

Japan anxiously watched them go, and then he turned around and ran towards the houses closest to the water. He knocked on doors, yelled down streets, trying to get people's attention to the danger lurking near. He flagged down cars, telling them to turn around and go to safer areas.

Japan felt his strength slipping away, and he felt himself slowing down. The effects of his country in danger took a toll on his body, and he felt weighed down. A hand reached out and grasped his shoulder.

"Japan! We're here to help!" America shouted, determination on his face. England, China, Taiwan, Germany, and Prussia were behind him, nodding.

"We can't let you do this alone." Taiwan said, smiling. Japan felt a wave of gratitude, and nodded.

"Thank you, everyone! Right now we must get everyone out to safety. Many homes have not heard the ararm. They don't know what's going on." Japan directed. "Germany-san, Prussia-san, take that street. England-san, America-san, prease go to those areas. China-san and Taiwan-kun go there. I wirr go down there." Japan said, pointing. He broke into a run and so did the others.

Germany and Prussia looked down streets, knocking on doors. Their loud voices startled many people, and they quickly followed their orders. America and England were waving people on, telling them to help as many as you can. China and Taiwan were scooping kids up and helping them run.

Japan ran inside a home, and gave instructions to a bewildered couple to evacuate. He did this for several more houses, but then he let out a gasp. _Not…now…Please… _He sank to the floor. A country can often feel the mood and disasters their country is having, and right now Japan felt like he was dying. Black spots danced in his vision, and he felt as if his lungs couldn't get any air. By now, Germany, Prussia, England, America, China, and Taiwan had reached the designated meeting area. They were worried, since Japan hadn't shown up. Taiwan turned around and ran in the direction Japan had gone, announcing she was going to search for him, and the rest should stay.

Japan was hunched over, barely conscious, when he heard a shrill voice call out his name

"Japaaaaaan!" Taiwan cried, searching for him. He grunted and got to his knees shakily. His eyes grew wide as he looked out to the sea. Forgetting his pain, he dashed out of the streets and ran towards Taiwan.

"Japan! There you are, I was—" She started, but Japan grabbed her hand and dragged her with him. He looked over his shoulder and ran faster. The wave was starting to flow in, and was almost upon them.

He sprinted, encouraging her to keep up, and to keep running. They flew past houses and the meeting area was in sight. He pushed her forward, and turned around. He had seen a small child walking, confused. Taiwan continued to run, not realizing that Japan was no longer next to her.

"Come on! Hurry!" Shouted China. They had climbed to the top of a building, since they couldn't get any farther without leaving Taiwan and Japan behind. Taiwan gave a final burst of speed and climbed up flights of stairs. She reached the top, gasping for breath.

"J-Japan…we…made…it" She panted, and turned around, noticing that he wasn't there. "W-What?" She asked, baffled.

Meanwhile, America had perched himself on a different building after being separated from the others. He scanned the streets and noticed Japan.

"Japan! Japan! Over here!" He shouted, waving at him. Japan changed direction and ran towards him. America rushed down to the balcony that overlooked another small house. He realized that Japan wasn't going to make it if he ran around the long way. "Hey! Up here!" America yelled, pointing to him and the balcony. _How will he make it up onto the roof? _He wondered, panicking.

The wave entered the streets, flooding everything. It flowed everywhere, crushing and drowning everything and everyone in its path. The black, threatening water crashed down like a cement wall, powering through. America yelled, encouraging Japan, who was carrying the small child against his chest.

Japan gave an incredible leap, and jumped onto a car's roof. He then jumped onto the lower houses' roof, and ran across.

Just then, the wave slammed into the house, and into the building America was on. America lurched forward, clutching the balcony. The house below him that Japan was on smashed into the side of the building, throwing Japan down. The small child gave a cry, and rolled from his arms. Japan jumped up and grabbed the child, stumbling, and almost falling. The house was breaking and sinking. A pile of floating junk, cars, and another house came towards them.

"Japan! Come on! Jump! Grab my hand!" America yelled frantically. Japan ran towards him.

"America-san! Catch!" Japan shouted, and tossed the child to him. America wrapped his arms around the child, and set him down safely.

"You're okay, you're okay." He cooed, comforting the child. He looked out at Japan, who was still on the sinking house. The current was moving fast, and the small house would soon break. Another series of waves were approaching. The distance between the balcony and Japan widened, and America stretched out his hand. Japan stepped back, ran, and jumped.

He grasped America's hand and was now dangling. The balcony's railing shuddered, and the waves approached. America tried to heave Japan up, but he felt his fingers slipping. Japan had no strength left, and he couldn't pull himself up. America grunted, but the water made it slippery.

Japan realized what would happen. He saw the approaching waves, and felt the balcony starting to give way. The rushing water would rise, and America would fall along with himself and the child.

Japan looked at America, and smiled, but his eyes were filled with sadness.

"A-America-san, you wirr fall in, too." Japan managed a slight smile. "You can't swim very well." With that, the second round of waves slammed into the building, and Japan's hand was jerked from his. He watched as Japan slammed into the water, and the balcony crumbled. America had barely enough time to jump back, and grab the child. He sat there in shock, breathing hard. His mind couldn't wrap around what had just happened. The water rose and swirled around his feet. He forced himself to climb higher, out of the way of the water's grasp.

There, he sat, unable to make any movements. The small child was, whimpering, clutching America's hand. America quietly hugged the child, trying to comfort him, when in reality he needed the comforting.

Meanwhile, Germany, Prussia, Denmark, China, and Taiwan were safely inside a tall building. They were getting worried, since Japan, America, and England had gone separate ways and were now missing. They reasoned it was because they didn't have enough time to make it back to the meeting spot and had somehow gotten to safety.

"Looks like we'll have to stay here for the night. I hope all of our friends got to safety." Taiwan said softly. The other countries, which were at the meeting earlier, had lots of time to hopefully get to safety.

The others sat in silence, anxiously waiting. They couldn't go outside, they were basically stranded. Even if the water had receded, it was high enough to reach tops of houses. There were other factors, like the amount of trash and rubble. Their concern at the moment was of course their friends, but also the availability of fresh water and food. After a disaster such as this one, it could take weeks, or even months, to restore the water system.

"Make yourselves comfortable. We vill be here for a vhile." Germany commanded, "I'll be back." He walked out of the room.

Germany walked out onto a small balcony on the last floor. He stared out onto the destroyed town, and let out a sigh. He didn't even know how this happened. He walked back to the room and joined the others in sleeping.

"Hey, America. America! Wake up." England said, shaking America's shoulders. America blinked, groggily sitting up. His blonde hair tumbled down in front of his face, and his glasses were crooked and falling off his face.

"Wha-?" He asked, shaking his head. England stared at him, a look of concern and pity on his face.

"You must've had a rough night. When I found you, you were a few feet away from a crumbled balcony, and you were hugging a child." England commented, shaking his head, "And you're filthy, too. But I'm glad I found you, you had me worried. Who is this child, anyways? Why did—" England stopped, looking down at America, who had his face in his hands. "Bloody what? America, are you…crying?" He squatted down next to him, and removed America's hands from his face.

"I-I'm…not…crying…" America sniffed, wiping away tears.

England didn't look convinced, so he brushed America's hair away from his face.

"America, what's wrong?" He asked softly.

"Japan…I…didn't…I wasn't strong enough...and I…" America babbled, speaking rapidly.

"Hey, hey, slow down. What about Japan? Where is he?" England questioned, confused.

"I couldn't save Japan…" America croaked.

"Well of course you couldn't, it's a big town and not everyone could've made it…" England trailed off as it dawned on him. America meant Kiku. England's eyes grew wide, and America braced himself for England's yelling. Instead, England wrapped him tightly into a hug. America cried softly for a bit. England stood up, and patted America on the head. "A hero realizes what he can, and also what he can't do." England said quietly. America nodded sadly, and stood up alongside England.

"Japan can swim very well, actually. You know he had a swimming race against Germany and almost won? I bet he's almost as good as Prussia is. Then again, Prussia's probably the best at swimming besides Norway. I'll bet he knew exactly where to go, too." England chattered on, trying to keep both his and America's spirits up. But England for once ran out of things to say and eventually shut up. They started to make their way back, jumping onto floating things and trying to pick their way through the devastation.

Meanwhile, the others were also trying to make their way back. It was tough, since there was so much rubble in the way. It was painful to look and see how the town seemed to be wiped out, and how many people had been killed. In some places the water was still very deep, and one wrong step sent you under water. The stench of rotten animals, food, wood, and people filled the air and water, making the journey almost unbearable. Even Prussia wasn't talking, so you know things were serious.

They kept moving, and noticed changes in the destruction were noticeable. The tsunami appeared to have only traveled 6 miles inland, and they reached a point where the destruction was minimal. They looked around, and a familiar voice rang out.

"Guys! Over here!" It was Belgium, who was sitting on top of Netherland's shoulders. She was waving and calling them over. They went over, and lots of the countries were there, waiting. It was all one big reunion, as countries met countries.

"Denmark!" Finland shouted, and the rest of the Nordics came running behind him. Even Sweden looked relieved and happy to see him. Norway ran over and tightly hugged him.

"You're so stupid. You had me worried." Norway mumbled. Denmark smiled happily, and hugged him back. Austria and Hungary looked relieved to see that Germany and Prussia were okay, while the Asian countries hugged China and Taiwan. Canada came up and tapped Germany on the shoulder.

"W-Where's America…" He asked timidly. Germany turned around to see Canada's quivering lip and his eyes filled with tears. Germany sighed and patted Canada on the head.

"He got separated. I'm sure he's fine." He said, trying to reassure Canada. France was pacing back and forth, a worried look on his face.

"It's not like I _care _about England. He can just go rot in the corner. I'm far too gorgeous to be around him anyways." France muttered to himself, but he was concerned about his friend. Greece and Turkey stood close by, and for once they weren't fighting.

"Oi, Germany. Where's Japan." Turkey asked, looking angry. Greece stood behind him, nodding.

"He got separated as vell." Germany admitted.

"Why would you let him get away from you?" Greece remarked, trying not to get worked up. Germany winced, realizing the truth in Greece's words. The Asian countries looked at Germany, waiting for his answer. Prussia stepped in and glared at all of them.

"West can be stupid sometimes, but it vasn't his fault Japan vent on his own." Prussia snapped. The countries nodded reluctantly. "Instead of arguing, vhy don't we find somevhere to sleep or something." He suggested and stomped away.

"For someone who's a complete airhead, he's making sense. Let's find somewhere to crash for the night." Austria said, sighing. The rest agreed, and started to walk towards the part of the town that hadn't been so heavily affected. Just then, they heard a shout, and they turned to see England stumbling up the hill while carrying/dragging America. They both looked worn out and dirty. France rushed down the hill along with Russia, and they helped them up.

"America! England!" Germany said, relieved. England stood, panting.

"Charmed to see you all…" He gasped.

"Tch. You're all filthy. What am I going to do with you?" France muttered, but he was obviously relieved to see them. He escorted them inside a building, where people and countries crashed on couches, chairs, the floors, and beds.

"It's a bit crowded." England stated.

"At the moment, it's the only building that has electricity and some water." Finland said, "We had to cram everyone in here for now. Many houses are without water and electricity."

"I see." England replied, nodding.

"A-America!" Canada whisper-shouted running across the room to embrace his brother in a hug. "I thought you were gone…and now you're back, I'm just so happy. Please don't scare me like that." Canada babbled, crying into America's chest. America hugged him tightly.

"Don't worry Mattie. I'm here." America said softly, kissing Canada's head. Canada continued to cry a bit, and then he let go of America. China had run up along side the two reunited brothers.

"America, where's Japan aru?" He asked frantically. Canada backed away a little, seeing the sadness in America's eyes. America looked down at the floor, avoiding the question. England came up and put a hand on China's shoulder.

"China, um, I think America's a little tired." England said avoiding China's searching eyes. China shook England's hand off and stared at them.

"Where's Japan!?" China shouted. Some of the countries stopped and stared. "Where is he?" China cried, looking at America and then at England. England stepped up and opened his mouth to speak, but America put a hand on England's arm.

"Japan is gone. I couldn't save him. He sacrificed himself for me and everyone else." America chocked up, "It's my fault he's gone." He ignored the other's shocked faces.

"H-Hey… don't be so hard on yourself. You did the best you could."

England said quietly. China's hands had curled into fists, and for a minute England thought he would attack America. Instead, he wheeled around and went out the door. The other countries stood in silence, not sure what to do.

"Japan will be fine. We just haven't found him yet!" Turkey suddenly shouted, and stared at everyone in the room. "Are you going to give up on him that easily?" He asked. The others exchanged glances, and then England stepped forward.

"He's right. I won't give up on Japan." England declared. Germany nodded.

"Ve vill have to vait for now. There iz nothing ve can do but believe in Japan." He stated, and the rest agreed. Later that evening, America was standing on top of the hill, gazing out over the destroyed town. A sniffle interrupted him, and he looked to see China sitting down in the grass, hugging his knees. America walked over to him and sat down nearby.

"Hey." America said softy. China wiped his eyes.

"Hello." He replied, not taking his eyes off the horizon. They sat there in silence, until America opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm sorry." He said. China looked at him, a bit of respect in his eyes. America wasn't the type to apologize to someone, especially to someone who was mad. China heaved a sigh and nodded. America got up and brushed off his pants, and walked inside. Taiwan then came out.

"That was brave of him." She remarked, and China grunted. "Why don't you come inside? It's getting dark out." She suggested. China shook his head.

"I'll be inside soon, aru." He said, and Taiwan nodded her understanding. She went back inside the crowded house, leaving China and the sunset alone.

Later that night, when everyone was sleeping, Germany stared out the window. Uttering a curse, he punched the wall. _Why didn't I notice he was gone? Why didn't I look for him? _He thought. Flexing his hand, which was now bleeding, he sighed. Even though he had faith in Japan, he couldn't suppress the nagging doubts in the back of his mind.

Another day went by, and Japan still hadn't shown up. The day was gloomy, as reports of more casualties and emergencies popped up. The countries worked to supply people with food and water, but the going was rough. It seemed like every pile of rubble they moved, two more took its place. It was hard, seeing the injured and dead people. The second day came, and reports of a disaster and explosion caused by the after mass of the earthquake and tsunami were heard. Explosions at the Fukushima Nuclear Power Plant were reported, and high levels of radiation seeped into the water and air nearby. The casualties grew higher, and the destruction did not look any better.

The third day came by, and even then things did not look better. Many people were struggling without fresh water and food, and the Nuclear Power plant issue was still unsolved. Soon, the days turned into a week.

Japan had still not shown up, and the country officials couldn't do anything. They consulted one another, and decided that Kiku's successor would have to take action in restoring the town. The countries were outraged that even the officials had given up hope. China refused to believe that the chances were slim that Japan would show up, even though many of the countries were starting to have doubts themselves. Japan, or Kiku's, successor was an average height man with light brown hair and dark green eyes. He was friendly, and more outgoing than Japan was. His name was Takeshi Kenji, or Kenji.

The countries had to admit he seemed like a person who would be good at taking charge, even if he was rather young. He would become the new 'face' or 'image' of Japan. In meeting him, he apologized for their loss, but assured them he would do everything he could to fill Japan's position. China muttered something about the fact that he would never even come close to Kiku, and Germany actually disliked him from the start. His military senses told him he'd be someone who'd be more likely to rush into war. Even though Germany did not shy away from war, he didn't rush into it either. He considered all the routes first, and something told him Kenji would not. Also, he seemed like someone who couldn't be trusted. America felt this way as well. Actually, America, Germany, China, and somewhat England didn't really like him.

China flat out told him he would never see him as Japan, and Kenji looked taken back. Even though Kenji seemed good at hiding his emotions, Germany detected a flare of anger. He realized China wouldn't get along with him at all. Germany shook his head. Things didn't look well for Kenji and for the others.

The next day, Kenji took action. He organized clean up of the towns that had been severely hit, and started to get the fresh water crisis under control. Things started to look better, but the countries knew Japan wouldn't recover easily from a disaster like this.

"You've got to admit, that Kenji fellow is doing a mighty fine job." England remarked. America said nothing, while China let out a snort of disgust.

"He's doing fine now, but just wait until the country recovers its full strength. He'll probably deny that we even helped at all, and never return the favor aru." China exclaimed. England frowned at him, and Taiwan scolded him.

"You don't know that, China. Calm down. It's bad enough Kenji has to deal with this, but I'm sure he's devastated about Kiku as well." She said, sadness in her eyes.

Just then, Kenji walked up to the arguing countries.

"Everyone, I'd like to invite you to stay at my place until we get this mess cleaned up." He offered, but it sounded more like a command.

"I have plenty of rooms for you." At that, he turned around and walked away. But before he was gone, he called back. "Taiwan, I'd love it if you'd join me for a cup of tea later. I have some things to discuss."  
The countries looked a little taken back. They weren't used to 'Japan' ordering them around.

"Well, he's certain about what he wants. Glad he has no lack of confidence." France remarked. Even England agreed. They followed Kenji back to his place, and stayed there. Taiwan later joined him for tea.

"Taiwan, I'm so glad you could join me." Kenji said, smiling. He ushered her politely out onto the patio. Taiwan bowed and followed. He poured her a cup of tea, and sat down.

"I'm sure you're devastated about Kiku's disappearance, we all are." He started. Taiwan noticed he said Kiku's name as if it was merely some sort of commoners name. "But, I'd like to assure you everything will be taken care of." He said. "Also, I'd like to ask you if you'd make an alliance with me. Merge our countries." He asked, looking at her.

"T-This is all very sudden, I'm not sure if I know what you mean." Taiwan answered.

"Oh, I'm sure you know what I mean. Marriage, of course." He added simply. "I'd love for us to become stronger. That's one thing Kiku apparently didn't think of." Taiwan frowned slightly.

"That would mean breaking my alliance with the other Asian countries, including China. I hate to say it, but he'd never agree to be in an alliance with you." Taiwan said, sipping her tea.

"So? I don't thing they understand the meaning of power. If we are to defend ourselves from an attack, this is the only way." Kenji exclaimed.

"Attack? From who?" Taiwan questioned nervously.

"Since Japan is weakened and focused on the destruction, it would be a perfect time for another country to attack." He reasoned.

"I don't think you understand, none of the countries would do that. Kiku believed in a very peaceful way, and he wouldn't—" Taiwan started, but Kenji interrupted her.

"Kiku didn't have his eyes open. He didn't see that it would come back later to stab him in the back, just like that jerk American did during World War 2."

"That's in the past. Kiku was no fool." Taiwan said quietly.

"Hmm. True, but maybe America didn't try his hardest to save Kiku. He didn't look very sad about his disappearance." Kenji stated.

Taiwan stared at him. _He's gone completely mad. _She thought. Setting down her cup, she stood up.

"You can believe what you'd like, but please give me time to think." She said abruptly, walking out.

When she caught up to the others, she told them of her encounter.

"He seems like he's ready to wage war against everyone. He doesn't even seem bothered by the tsunami." She observed. They all nodded, and agreed to keep an eye on him.

A week had gone by, and there was still no sign of Japan. Often late at nights, Germany could hear China sobbing in his room, saying things in Chinese and cursing himself for not finding Japan. Italy was trying to keep everyone's hopes up, but you could tell he had doubts himself. In fact, no one really felt the same. One morning, March 18th, 7 days after the devastating disaster, Kenji announced he would prepare for Kiku's funeral. The countries were all surprised, but they didn't know what to say. It was true that the chances Japan was still alive were slim, but no one thought of a funeral.

China stormed in the room, followed by Taiwan who was trying to calm him down.

"This is unacceptable! We don't even have proof that he's dead!" China screamed, waving his arms around. "I won't let you bury someone that's not dead!" He yelled. Germany started towards him, but Russia was there first. Surprisingly, China started to calm down when Russia put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at Russia who was towering over him, and was shocked to see sadness on his face. It almost looked like he was about to cry, which never happened unless Belarus was involved.

"I think it's time to calm down, da?" Russia asked quietly, and China nodded. "We must help restore Japan, so let's do what we can." He said. They all nodded, and decided to go out and survey what was left of the town. Some rubble had been cleared away, but there were still people out there that needed fresh water and supplies. So, ignoring Kenji, they set out to examine the town. Splitting off into little groups, they picked their way through. America wandered off, walking along the shoreline. It was strange, seeing the water look so calm. Piles of trash littered the sand everywhere. America sighed. He knew there was nothing he could do to change the past, but it still hurt, knowing Japan was gone.

He kicked at the sand, as he shuffled down the shore. A flash of white caught his eye, and he strained to look at it. It was small, and at first it looked like a blanket. He jogged closer, and even at a far away distance he could tell that it was a body. _Oh man, the death toll's already so high…another one now? _ He squinted, and something told him this wasn't just anyone. A ray of hope, small but still there, appeared, and he ran towards the body.

"Guys! GUYS!" He shouted, sprinting at full speed. He splashed to a stop and dropped to his knees, panting. The others ran up, alarmed.

"Gosh, America what is it—" England started, but stopped as he recognized the huddled figure before him. "My word…Japan?" He gasped. It was Japan. But he was barely recognizable. Soaked, sun burnt, dirty, and injured, he lay on the sand. Half of his shirt was missing, and a pile of blood surrounded him.

"We need a medic or something." France whispered, and then got shoved aside as Taiwan rushed in.

"J-Japan…" She said shakily. Turning him over, she saw a large gash in his side, as well as cuts and bruises all round. He had already lost a large amount of blood, and they didn't know how long he had been on the shore. Taiwan hurriedly ordered the countries to do something, instead of just standing there, and England ran to get a doctor. Everything went by in a blur, all the frantic rushing around and countries flailing (Not really but that's a fun word).

No ambulances came, there were none available. Shouts were heard all around, and Germany ran through and scooped Japan up and ran back to the house with him. They couldn't afford to wait for an ambulance. The countries followed, not knowing how to help. Back at the house, Germany set Japan carefully down on the bed, and called out for a doctor. England said he'd already called, but the doctor wasn't there yet. Germany looked around frantically and cursed. They didn't know how long Japan had been like this, and they couldn't afford to waste any time. England squatted down next to Japan's bed and sighed. At that moment, the doctor burst through the door. He waved quickly and ordered them to bring Japan to the ambulance waiting outside. In a flash, Germany picked up Japan and ran him to the ambulance. The officials put him in and drove away, lights flashing and sirens blaring.

Germany stood there along with some of the other countries, watching the ambulance drive away. A long silence filled the air, until someone spoke up.

"Well, I don't know what you all are doing, but I'm going to that hospital." England declared, and marched towards a car on the road.

"And how are you going to get there, smart one?" France questioned.

"I don't know, but I'll do what it takes. I'm not letting Japan do this alone." England answered, and opened the car door. France sighed.

"Then why don't we take my car, since we actually have the keys to it? You weren't thinking of hijacking a car, were you?" France asked, raising his eyebrows.

"O-Of course not. Let's take your car." England stammered. The rest of the countries agreed. France, England, Germany, Italy, America, and Russia fit into France's car. China, Taiwan, Hong Kong, and Korea drove a separate car, considering the fact that no car could fit all the countries.

They arrived at the hospital sometime later, and they rushed inside. The receptionist waiting at the front desk looked up to see America.

"Do you have an appointment? Are you here to see someone?" She asked.

"We don't have an appointment; we're here to see our friend. He just got rushed in here." America said.

"Then take a seat, please. I have others to attend to at the moment. I'll be with you soon." She said politely. America threw up his hands in frustration.

"This is reeeaaaallly important. We need to get to a friend. Like, now." He said. She stared at him for a while and shook her head.

"Well, if it's just you, I suppose…" She stared, but then a mass of countries rushed passed her. "W-Wait, I said only a few!" She stammered, but gave up. They had already stampeded past.

The countries to Japan's hospital room, and tried to look inside. Some doctors bared the way; they were still operating on him. The countries stayed outside, and even slept on the floor that night. The nurses tried to persuade them to leave, but after they noticed Russia sitting quietly in the corner chanting, "Kolkolkolkolkol" they decided to leave. The doctors came out, exhausted from the long surgeries. They talked quietly amongst themselves, saying it was almost impossible that someone was able to recover from something like this. The countries exchanged glances, silently waking up. Nobody was supposed to know about their physical forms, it could endanger them and their comrades. Luckily, the doctors were convinced that Japan was just really lucky.

America quietly tiptoed inside, followed by England, China, Taiwan, and a few others. He sucked in his breath, and let out a relieved sigh when he heard the "beep" of the heart monitor. He walked over and knelt by Japan's bed, ducking around about a thousand wires that were hooked up to him. They were relieved to see their friend had done well in the first rounds of treatment, but there was still more to come.

Japan looked pale and fragile, like if you touched him he'd fade away. The countries came in and laid flowers, balloons, and gifts near him, but it was pointless since he hadn't woken up. They soon decided to get some hotel rooms, since the floor wasn't exactly all that comfortable. They left one by one, until everyone had filed out.

The next day came, and they couldn't return to see him because of the intensive care he was in. The doctors apologized, which took a lot of courage considering Germany had woken up on the wrong side of the bed and Russia was being Russia. Hours passed, and the countries got border and border. Night came, and they had to leave.

In the morning they came back, and found Taiwan sitting by Japan's side stroking his hair and singing softly too him. They all crept by silently, not wanting to interrupt. China came in and sat down, squeezing Taiwan's hand.

"This must be hard for them. Japan's like a little brother to them." England remarked. America smiled softly.

"A little more than a little brother for Taiwan." He said. It was clear that Taiwan's feelings for Japan had grown.

Soon, waiting around became the norm. A couple of days passed, and more surgeries happened. Japan's condition grew better as the days passed. One day, Taiwan came in to sing and talk to Japan. She sat down on a chair and proceeded to sing. Japan then coughed violently and shuddered. Taiwan was too startled to call for any nurse, so she sat there. He stopped coughing and sighed almost peacefully, and then blinked open his deep brown eyes. Taiwan gave a little gasp of surprise.

"J-Japan! You're awake! How do you feel? Do you need water? Oh, probably not… I'm so glad to see you! I was so worried and—" She stammered, and broke down, crying. Japan looked surprised, and then smiled.

"I'm sorry for worrying you…I didn't mean too…" He said quietly. Taiwan cried harder and threw her arms around him.

"You're so stupiddddd! You had me worried…" She wailed. Japan groaned, but nodded.

"I'm sorry." He repeated, and feebly hugged back. He patted her head, and wiped away some tears from her eyes. "I'm fine now." He said, and kissed her forehead. She smiled sadly and shook her head.

"No you're not, stupid." She said, her shoulders shaking. She looked up to see he had closed his eyes. "Hey, hey! Are you ok!? Japan!" She started, but the heart monitor was still beeping, so he must've just lost consciousness.

Later, China, America, England, and Germany walked in to see Taiwan sitting on her chair, leaning over the bed asleep. They also noticed how she was holding his hand. They smiled at each other knowingly, and decided to come back later.

When they did come back, they came back with everyone. Taiwan was awake and so was Japan, although he didn't really look any better. The countries crowded around, asking a bunch of questions and sounding relieved. Japan looked very flustered and uncomfortable, being the center of attention. He kept apologizing, but it was lost in the jumble of voices. Soon, his voice wavered and he lost consciousness, too weak to continue. They didn't leave the room though, they just all crowded in the room and slept there. When Japan woke up to everyone doing this, he started to cry softly. They rushed to his side, thinking something was wrong, but he just shook his head and cried harder. Most of the countries didn't know what to do, so they comforted him. Taiwan hugged him and wouldn't let go, and America offered him his burger. Japan smiled now, still crying, and managed to croak out a "Thank you." The rest of the countries all came in for a group hug, and shouted,

"WE LOVE YOU, JAPAN!" Which made him cry even harder.

About a month had passed, and Japan was finally released from the hospital. Kenji had heard about Japan being saved, and wasn't happy. He eventually slipped away for now. Japan was strong enough to walk and do things now, but the gash he received in his side was still concerning. He woke up often from nightmares, screaming in his sleep, which caused him to always be tired. The country was still in distress, with 18,000 + deaths. But, all in all, Japan was recovering, and he had the help of his fellow nations to do so.

~THE END~


End file.
